hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1008 - 12 Chefs Compete
The eighth episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on June 26, 2012. On that episode, the chefs food were judged by Michelin Star chefs, one team suffered a massive meltdown at service, and Ramsay overruled the nominee choices. Intro While going back to the dorms, Clemenza felt he had no friends on the blue team, but said it was all fucking good as he was not there to make friends, he was there to win. Then, Patrick told Clemenza that he never doubted his heart, but it was all to play it safe as he had no use for the latter and planned on taking him out whenever the chance came. However, Clemenza knew Patrick was a kiss ass as he voted for him before but was willing to take in the compliments until he won. Team challenge The next day, both teams came downstairs to find silver domes waiting for them at the pass, and when Ramsay asked Clemenza if he was ready to fight back, the latter said he was. Then, Ramsay introduced the Four Ingredient Challenge as each team had four domes in front of them which were protein, starch, vegetable, and wild card. When he gave the word, each chef must grab one item from the protein dome each, and at every five minutes, another dome would be revealed, and they had to grab whatever would compliment their protein well. Kimmie was discouraged by the challenge as it could be anything under the dorms. Both teams had 30 minutes to cook their dishes as the protein dome revealed lobster, turkey breast, veal chop, pork tenderloin, monkfish, and guinea hen. While Kimmie had no idea what to do with her turkey breast, Clemenza was confident about his guinea hen, Christina apologized to her lobster before killing it, and Justin was happy with the monkfish. At the 25-minute mark, the second dome was revealed, but Dana took the celery root Tiffany wanted as it was first come first serve and wanted Ramsay to see her individual skills, even though Christina felt they should be talking more with each other on who wanted who. In the blue kitchen, Justin decided to make a monkfish ravioli with his lasagna sheets as he wanted to make a ballsy move, which Ramsay deemed adventurous, but in the red kitchen, Kimmie was not happy with her lasagna sheets, and decided to fight for her ingredients if nobody would discuss them. At the 20-minute mark, the third dome was revealed, Kimmie grabbed the eggplant, and while Robyn grabbed beets, she did not like that vegetable as they tasted like dirt. At the 15-minute mark, the final dome was revealed, and while Patrick felt the blue team was happy with their ingredients, he noticed the red team grabbing for their ingredients without communicating, before asking what was wrong with them. Tiffany grabbed quail eggs and wanted to make them work despite not wanting them originally, while Barbie wanted to make her shrimp work out as well. Near the end of the time, Royce felt his lobster tasted fucking delicious after tasting it, and eventually, everybody had their dishes cooked and plated on time. For the judging, Ramsay revealed he invited three Michelin Star ranked chefs that day who were Anita Lo, exciting Barbie as the former was her female chef icon, Douglas Keane, and Michael Cimarusti, making Justin feel an amazing thing despite not normally getting excited for special judges. Each judge would rank the chef’s dishes on a 1-3 ranking, with a maximum total of 9 points each, and the team with the most points at the end would win. On the first round, Justin and Tiffany presented their monkfish dishes, and the latter was confident her dish was classy, before expressing confidence that the judges would like it. Her tarragon couscous with brown butter sauce seasoned monkfish and quail eggs was praised for being delicious, having a perfectly cooked fish, and having the quail egg compliment the dish well despite initially seen as a curveball, making Tiffany score 6 stars. Then, Justin’s five spiced roasted monkfish and chive ravioli with roasted quail egg and heirloom tomato salad was praised for looking beautiful, tasting nice, and overall, it surprisingly worked. So, Justin scored 6 stars, and it was a 6-point tie. On the guinea hen round, Barbie’s pan roasted hen with a potato and shrimp hash was praised for being seasoned well, and she scored 5 stars, while Clemenza’s herbed roasted guinea hen with marinated grilled zucchini and saffron grilled mashed potatoes were praised for looking great, but Lo felt the spices were overpowering and needed a little restraint. So, Clemenza scored 5 stars as well, the score remained an 11-point tie, and he disappointingly said that the day went on. On the turkey breast round, Roshni’s herb stuffed turkey roulade with celery slaw was deemed dry and scored 3 stars, while Kimmie scored 3 stars as well as her Cajun spiced turkey pasta was a little bland, keeping the score a 14-point tie. On the veal chop round, Dana’s lemon herbed veal chop was praised for having everything on the plate work, scoring 6 stars, but before Brian’s ethnic fusion veal chop could be judged, he awkwardly welcomed the judges in both poor Italian and Spanish. That made everybody cringe, and an annoyed Patrick felt Brian did not think before he speaks. Despite that, the dish was praised for being cooked nice, he scored 6 stars, and it was still tied at 20-points each. On the fifth round, Patrick and Robyn presented their pork tenderloin dishes, but when the latter bluntly said that she hated beets, Christina wanted to shove those words back in Robyn’s mouth, and Ramsay reprimanded her for saying that in front of the judges. After, Robyn half heartedly apologized to the judges for her comments, but Barbie felt that her earlier comments have completely turned the judges off from her dish. Then, the judges felt the dish reflected her bitter opinion, Robyn scored 3 stars, and then, Patrick’s spice rubbed pork tenderloin was praised for the sauce component and the pork, he scored 6 stars, and the blue team led 26-23. On the final round, Christina and Royce went up with their lobster dishes, and the former was confident about his dishes, before presenting his whole poached lobster in saffron and thyme. However, Keane found a long hair in his dish, disgusting everybody as an irritated Clemenza asked why Royce would serve a dish with hair in it to a two Michelin star chef. When Ramsay asked Royce why there was a hair in the dish, and said the hair was bigger than Roshni, the latter claimed he had no idea how it got in there, and then, Cimarusti revealed that the lobster still had it’s shit sack in there as well, leading to Royce scoring only 3 stars and an astonished Kimmie asking what the fuck the former was doing, before expressing hope for the red team. After, Christina’s steamed lobster tail with heirloom tomatoes and Berblanc sauce was praised for having seasoned garnishes, and a beautifully cooked lobster. In the end, Christina scored 7 stars, the red team won the challenge 30-29, and an ecstatic Christina admitted she did not see that coming. After the judges left, Ramsay told Christina that he was adding her dish to the following service’s menu, and she called it sick to share menu space with him. Reward The red team was rewarded with a spa day, and while Kimmie admitted to not being a girly girl that went to a lot of spas, she knew the red team needed that win. After, Ramsay told them that there was one more surprise waiting for them back at the dorms, and after they raced upstairs, they found brand new Demeyere cookware for each of them, exciting Christina as it was grade A class. During the reward, Dana called the spa relaxing and rewarding as everything was white, and the women toasted to their victory and the dorms being cleaned up. Later, Robyn and Tiffany relaxed in a bubble bath, but the former got annoyed when Barbie asked if they would change the water out for each person, even claiming that she did not even pee in it. Punishment The blue team was punished by cleaning up the dorms and prepping for that night’s dinner service, and when the red team annoyingly told them to clean the bathrooms due to it being disgusting, an annoyed Roshni told them to shut up. Before heading back upstairs, Ramsay asked Royce what was up with the long hair, and while the latter still had no idea how it got there, Ramsay said it was not good enough. During the punishment, Clemenza said the place smelled like ass due to being very filthy, felt like Suzy Homemaker, and would rather get a pedicure than do their punishment. Later, the blue team began prepping both kitchens, and Clemenza, who was tired of getting beat down, was ready to rock and roll as he wanted to beat the red team at dinner service. Before service Two hours before service began, the red team came back from their reward and begin prepping for service, but when Robyn asked Barbie about a missing fraiche salad, the latter did not respond properly, causing more tension between the two women. Later that night, Ramsay had both teams lined up and revealed that he invited two special guests to dine in the chef’s table that night. The blue team were serving Tito Ortiz, and the red team were serving Sugar Ray Leonard, and after giving Justin and Robyn the role of hosting their respective guests, she was stoked about it, while he called it nerve wracking, before hoping the blue team did not look like idiots. After urging both teams to fight back, Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service In addition to the classic menu, Christina’s challenge winning dish was added as a special entrée for that night’s service. After receiving their first order, Clemenza knew his teammates were looking for an excuse to send him home but was ready to cook. Unfortunately, Clemenza sent up chewy pasta, Ramsay said that it was not rocket science, and Justin said he never saw somebody fuck anything up so badly. In the red kitchen, Christina sent up a perfect risotto, allowing the red team to get out their first order of appetizers, and in the blue kitchen, Clemenza sent up his refire. As Brian felt that Clemenza should know what to do with pasta as he probably made it 17 million times, the refire was accepted. As both teams pushed out appetizers, Leonard and Ortiz arrive and sit at their respective chef’s table. Robyn and Justin welcomed their respective guests, and the latter admitted being nervous as he never waited on somebody before. The red team received Leonard’s order, and Christina knew she would be dead if she fucked up that order, even feeling that his wife could throw a punch as good as he could. Then, Christina sent up an undercooked risotto, and Ramsay was more disappointed as she got a perfect one earlier that night. In the blue kitchen, the blue team worked on Ortiz’s order, but despite Brian feeling confident, his risotto was soupy, and Ramsay called him lazy for sending it up despite knowing how poorly it was. In the red kitchen, Christina’s refire was accepted, the red team were able to serve half of their appetizers, and in the blue kitchen, Brian’s refire was accepted as he apologized to Ortiz before doing some boxing moves. One hour and a half into dinner service, the red team has moved onto entrées, but Ramsay caught Tiffany putting a knife to her lip before sticking it in the Wellingtons, with a disgusted Robyn accusing her of making out with them, forcing the women to start over. In the blue kitchen, the blue team were moving onto entrées, but while Roshni was confident about her meat, she sent up both raw Wellingtons and overcooked steaks, irritating Clemenza and Ramsay as it was their first table, and the latter threatened to kick her out before asking her if she was done. Roshni claimed she was not, but knew she was screwed as Ramsay called her an idiot. Now forced to start over, Clemenza decided to help Roshni out before she brought down the kitchen, and in the red kitchen, Robyn tried to break the ice with Leonard, revealing that she was originally from New York, was in cosmetology school and wanted to be a nurse. However, Robyn’s long talk seemed to make Leonard very awkward, Dana told her to stop talking as nobody cared, but she felt she was getting along. When Barbie asked Tiffany where the sauce for the Wellingtons were, the latter rudely told her to leave her alone, but then, she sent up Wellingtons that were not connected to the pastry. Before Robyn could put more into the convection oven, a pissed Tiffany had a fit as Ramsay tried to urge her to get organized. In the blue kitchen, Ramsay was still waiting on the blue team’s first entrée order, and Roshni was ready to fight back like the VIP guests. However, Patrick sent up stone cold lobster, and Royce accused him of acting like he never cooked before as Ramsay ordered him to get a grip. In the red kitchen, Tiffany’s refire were accepted, but when Ramsay asked her what would come out next, she hesitantly said a perfect Wellington. Two hours into dinner service, the red team were pushing out entrées, while the blue team were still on their first ticket, and Patrick was trying not to get rattled by his earlier mistake. Unfortunately, Patrick’s refire was raw again, and it served to be the final straw as Ramsay kicked the blue team out of the kitchen even though Justin begged to stay. While going back to the dorms, Clemenza was aggravated that the blue team lost again, and in the red kitchen, the women completed their final ticket, leaving Robyn stoked. After, Ramsay asked the red team to go into the blue kitchen and complete the blue team’s orders, as Christina felt they were killing it. As the women finally worked as a team, they pushed out the blue team’s entrées at a fast pace. Post-mortem Back at the dorms, Justin felt Ramsay was mad that night as Sous Chef Scott came up and told them to meet Ramsay downstairs. When the blue team came down, Ramsay stopped them at the back hallway as he refused to have them back in the kitchen, told them that the red team completed their own service brilliantly, and asked how the opposing team could be better than them. Brian argued that they were better than the red team, but Ramsay reminded him about his soupy risotto, Roshni’s undercooked Wellingtons, and Patrick’s raw lobster, before calling it a joke as Brian knew it was not a joke due to it being their seventh dinner service. The blue team were named the clear losers and were asked to name two people for elimination. During deliberation, Patrick said that by that point, they needed to look at who would not help the team anymore and asked who the weakest links were. Then, Patrick admitted to his mistakes, but wanted to divert attention away and onto other people, before nominating Clemenza and Brian for their problems on appetizers. While a pissed Clemenza called it insanity, Patrick said that it took a long time to get their first table out despite Brian arguing that he did not hold up the kitchen that night. That led Brian to accuse Patrick of overlooking his own mistakes, before considering the latter and Roshni as his nominees. Clemenza agreed with that as Roshni bombed on meat in an epic way, but she argued that only one table was sent back. With four choices, the blue team struggled on a consensus. Elimination Brian announced himself as the blue team’s first nominee for slowing down the kitchen on the first order, but a confused Ramsay commented that it did not make sense before asking who the second nominee was. Brian said Clemenza was the second nominee, but Ramsay reminded the blue team that the appetizer station did not cause the stumbling block and asked why Clemenza was nominated. As Clemenza was as confused as Ramsay was, the latter asked the blue team if they were taking this seriously as Brian and Clemenza did not deserve to be nominate that night, before calling up Roshni and Patrick as the meat and fish station were the worst that night. During their pleas, Patrick felt he was getting the blue team focused, and that he was not done despite making mistakes. However, Ramsay reminded Patrick that he was looking for his performance and not his speaking, while Roshni felt she has improved since joining the blue team, even using the Mexican Night dinner service as an example when it was just her and Brian left, before calling herself loyal, honest, and a team player. Faced with a tough decision, Ramsay asked the safe blue chefs who should go home that night. While Royce said Patrick, the other three said Roshni, with Clemenza citing only working with her for two days. However, a pissed Roshni reminded Clemenza, Justin, and Brian how she was one of the two chefs left when most of them got ejected from the service and called them out for choosing her to go home over Patrick. Unfortunately for Roshni, she was eliminated for her poor performance on meat, being on her fourth nomination overall, and having inconsistent performances. Before leaving, Ramsay praised Roshni for her heart and urged her not to give up. During her exit interview, Roshni was disappointed that she was no longer in Hell’s Kitchen, said she never got involved in the drama, and felt she did not have enough time to prove herself. After Roshni left, Ramsay warned the blue team not to fuck with him, and while being dismissed, Patrick felt Royce was out to get him, and felt the latter would be a future liability before hoping to see him go home. Then, Brian rightfully felt he did not deserve to be nominated, but if the blue team was fearing him as a threat, then he was okay with that as he was one. After, Dana knew the red team were crushing the blue team and called them sad before saying how good it was to be on top. Ramsay's comment: "Roshni is a small lady with a big heart. Unfortunately, her performance tonight matched her stature." Category:Episodes Category:Season 10